


Тот, кто умирал дважды

by xenia_che



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: Фили и Кили проживают жизнь за жизнью. В какой-то жизни они счастливы вместе, в какой-то едва успевают узнать друг друга. И раз за разом Фили вынужден ждать появления Кили. И раз за разом Кили вынужден умирать дважды.





	Тот, кто умирал дважды

**Author's Note:**

> Меня очень вдохновил на этот фанфик чудеснейший клип  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gx1CEtIAYQw
> 
> Я не то, чтобы пыталась написать фанфик именно по клипу, но да, многое перекликается.  
> Рейинкарнейшн-АУ всегда самые сложные, на мой взгляд. И, при этом, мои самые любимые.  
> Вообще, фанфик больше похож на поток сознания. И да, без ООСа никуда.  
> А, и если вам увидятся намёки на Being Human, то да, вам не показалось.

_Сегодня я расскажу вам историю о человеке, утонувшем в холодных водах океана после потери того, кого он любил. Это история о человеке, который умер дважды. (с)_

***

**Фили и Кили**

Его зовут Кили, ему скоро стукнет семьдесят семь. Юнец, мальчишка, щенок – по гномьим-то меркам. Ему даже бороду ещё не положено заплетать, да она и не слишком торопится отрастать.

Заплетать бороду не положено, зато иметь оружие – сколько угодно. Что ты выберешь, маленький Кили? Топоры, как дядя Двалин, способный одним чётким движением перерубить ствол молодого дуба? Длинный меч, как дядя Торин, который одним взмахом сносит голову врага с плеч? Два коротких меча, как твой брат, который настолько не боится опасности, что даже не смотрит в сторону щита?

Кили переплюнул их всех – выбрал лук, тонкий, гибкий. И свист тетивы ему заменяет музыку. Кили может попасть в глаз белки с двадцати шагов. И в тетерева – с сорока. Промахивается только мимо яблока, которое брат, Фили, со смехом ставит себе на голову. Ну да это ничего, тут надо приноровиться.

Брат. Фили. Есть мир, а есть – он. Кили именно так воспринимает жизнь.

На одном берегу – отец, мать, Торин. Двалин с его лихим узором татуировок. Мечи, наковальни. Горы обещанного, придуманного золота. Драгоценные камни. Отцовские гравюры. Ножны из выделанной кожи. Лук. Колчан и стрелы. Деревянная кровать в небольшой, но уютной комнате. Мамины пироги. Сказки у очага перед сном. Горькое пиво в таверне. Воздушный поцелуй девочки-гномки.

На другом берегу – Фили. Золото волос в свете костра. Спокойная улыбка – на грани между снисходительностью и одобрением. Серебряные эглеты в косах (были медные, но наследнику же _не положено_ ). Синева глаз. Звон схлестывающихся клинков. Запах пота, мёда и нагретого на солнце металла. Горячие руки.

Кили знает, где его место. Не возле Торина, не подле выдуманного трона. Не у материнских ног. Не у отцовской могилы. Не в кузне, не у очага, да даже не на стрельбище. Его место – возле Фили. И брат, как ни странно, отвечает ему взаимностью.

Так было всегда – вместе против всего мира. Шутки, проказы, наказания – на двоих.

\- Как ты жил те пять лет до того, как я родился? – спросил однажды Кили, с интересом глядя на брата. Ему было двадцать. Они с Фили забрели слишком далеко в лес и наткнулись на небольшой отряд орков. Фили убил троих и варга. Кили – двоих с половиной. А потом они услышали грозный рык Двалина и, не сговариваясь, метнулись в ближайшую рощицу, рассудив, что с оставшимися орками Двалин справится без труда, а вот им обязательно потом влетит за то, что ушли так далеко без спроса.

\- Не помню, - пожал плечами Фили, сосредоточенно стирая шмотком травы чёрную орочью кровь с клинков. – Я думаю, никак.

\- Так не бывает, - покачал головой Кили, упав на ближайшее поваленное дерево и пытаясь перевести дыхание.

\- Это без тебя не бывает, - ответил Фили, спрятав мечи в ножны за спиной, а потом сел рядом с братом и с улыбкой потрепал его по отросшим волосам.

 

Больше Кили не спрашивал. А зачем? И так всё понятно.

 

Иногда Кили хочет бежать. Просто выйти из дома, сбросив кожаный плащ, колчан со стрелами, ножны с мечом – и бежать. По пшеничным полям, по зелёным холмам, как можно дальше от Синих Гор. Так, чтобы ветер в лицо, чтобы лёгкие горели от нехватки воздуха, а всё тело ныло от усталости. Потому что – сколько можно. Бедность диким волком съедает гордость. И силы все – без остатка. Они работают, работают, работают, а толку – никакого. У матери всё тот же печальный взгляд и всё те же загрубевшие руки. И Торин ещё – не так стоишь, не так сидишь, наследникам _не положено_. А у самого в глазах – бездна отчаяния. И желудок урчит. Тогда-то Кили и хочет бежать. Не от трудностей – от усталости. От горечи и несправедливости. Хочет так, что икры сводит. А потом он видит Фили, стоящего на тренировочной площадке в свете заходящего солнца – волосы разметались по плечам, мокрая от пота рубашка прилипла к груди, а спина прямая-прямая, даже Торин так не умеет. Стоит, дышит тяжело, мечи мелко-мелко подрагивают в натруженных руках. Улыбается. И Кили сразу отпускает.

Иногда Кили хочет спрятаться. Резко вскочить на ноги, чтобы скамья со скрипом отъехала в сторону. Закрыть лицо распущенными волосами. И забиться куда-нибудь в дальний угол, на чердак, в шкаф, под кровать. А лучше – в самую тёмную рощу, где его никто никогда не найдёт. Потому что – сколько можно. Мать просит его _не безобразничать_ и приходить домой _до заката._ А Торин наглаживает бороду и велит _не говорить глупостей._ А потом они оба, не сговариваясь, треплют его по волосам. В глазах матери горит нежность. В глазах Торина – всё то же отчаяние, но с примесью гордости. Кили хочет кричать, что он не ребёнок и ему уже скоро сорок. А потом хочет сразу – спрятаться. Он даже иногда успевает вскочить, так что скамья отъезжает со скрипом.  А потом Фили толкает его в бок, называет _залюбленным мальчиком_ и, тяжело вздохнув, садится заплетать в косы его непослушные чёрные вихры. Смеется себе под нос. И Кили сразу отпускает.

Иногда Кили просто хочет. Так, что покалывает кончики пальцев, дыхание сбивается, а глаза сами собой норовят закрыться. И внутри полыхает огонь. Желание такое сильное, что Кили кажется, что он вот-вот сам, как дракон, начнет выдыхать пламя. Он гасит его, как может. Своими силами, потом – с девушками-гномками. В тавернах, борделях, украдкой на сеновале. Но каждый раз чувствует лишь привкус пепла во рту, а огонь внутри взвивается вверх, выбрасывая искры, и даже не думает успокаиваться хотя бы на миг. И Кили готов рычать в подушку от бессилия. А потом в темноте их общей спальни – той самой, небольшой, где стоят деревянные кровати, а потолок нависает совсем низко, - рука Фили накрывает его собственную руку. И Кили урчит, как дракон, нажравшийся гномов. А Фили – как дракон, добравшийся до сокровищ. И всё как-то очень правильно и понятно. Как будто головоломка наконец сложилась. И Кили сразу отпускает.

 

В общем-то, они бы так и жили, наверное – долго и иногда счастливо. Но тут звёзды встали. И птицы полетели к Эребору. И душа Торина вместе с ними.

Кили решил быстро – Эребор так Эребор. В конце концов, надо же посмотреть, что это за наследие такое, к которому их с Фили с детства готовили. Натянул тетиву на луке, наточил меч, спрятал пару кинжалов в голенище сапог. Подлатал свой кожаный плащ, сапоги. Закинул на плечо небольшой дорожный мешок со снедью и парочкой точильных камней. И предстал перед братом готовый, как яблочный пирог. Фили пожал плечами, задумчиво потеребил эглет на заплетенном в косичку усе и, привычно ткнув Кили в бок, сказал отрывисто – _выступаем._ Оружием правда обвесился так, что Кили казалось, будто он слышит тихое позвякивание каждый раз, когда брат шагал слишком порывисто. Ну да много – не мало.

А дальше всё было именно так, как описал незадачливый хоббит. И пирушка в Бэг Энде – Кили оценил размах, едва оказавшись по другую сторону зелёной двери. И каменные гиганты. И король Гоблинов. Про кольцо, правда, говорят приврал, ну да Кили и не интересно было про эту блестяшку. Не его – так и какое ему дело тогда. Фили же смотрел на полурослика как всегда – спокойно, со спрятанной в уголках глаз улыбкой. Фили вообще так смотрел на мир. Вот Кили иногда доставалась целая гамма эмоций, а остальные – как-нибудь обойдутся.

В общем, было и кольцо, и полёт на орлах, и медопитие в гостях у оборотня. Кили очень понравилась его привычка добавлять мёд во всё, что можно съесть. Да и Фили хмелел от него забавно - прыскал в усы даже от самой несмешной шутки, песни пел задорные и горячо дышал Кили в шею, когда никто не видел.

Эльфы тоже были, и тут полурослик правду рассказал. Приукрасил немного, ну да что с него взять – хоббит. Кили эльфов не понял – тонкие, холёные, будто светятся изнутри лунным светом. Красивые, как истории Торина о золотом веке Эребора. И такие же бесполезные.

Хотя нет, от орочьего яда одна его всё-таки вылечила. Кили, в общем-то, был бы не против с ней ещё раз встретиться. Может быть потом, когда Торин уже наконец получится свой трон, Аркенстон и армию верных подданных. Но тут Кили наткнулся на взгляд Фили, где вместо привычной смеси снисхождения и одобрения бушевало отчаяние посильнее, чем у Торина в самые тяжелые годы. И как-то Кили почувствовал, что встречи с эльфийкой – не самая удачная идея. Ну да Махал с ней.

А потом была Битва Пяти Воинств. Кили, правда, так и не довелось узнать, что именно так её будут называть отныне во всем Средиземье. Для него это была просто – битва. В которой они сначала отсиживались как трусы, и Фили кричал на Торина, срываясь в рык. А Торин бродил тенью по разрушенным холлам и залам, спальням и купальням, и бормотал себе под нос молитвы во славу золотых монет. И Аркенстон выискивал. А потом – наконец-то! – они вырвались из Горы и бросились в бой, на подмогу гномам, эльфам и людям.

Кили не чувствовал страха, лишь ощущал, как кипит в его венах та самая, самого Дурина. И смеяться хотелось в голос. И в глазах Фили бушевало пламя. А победа, конечно, была так близко – как плечо брата.

А потом время вдруг – остановилось. И Кили, стоящий в самом низу разрушенной башни, слушает голос Азога-осквернителя и не понимает ни слова, потому что хрипы Фили заглушают даже шум битвы. Кили не может сдвинуться с места, лишь сердце бьётся в горле. И все молитвы сейчас – Махалу. _Сохрани._

Махал глух сегодня к молитвам. А может их просто слишком много, ведь не каждый день Его дети умирают на одном поле в таких количествах. И Кили стоит, проросший к заметенному снегом каменному полу, и смотрит в остекленевшие глаза брата. А в голове его бьется только одна мысль – вместе. Вместе. Должны же были – _вместе._

А следом Кили вдруг очень отчетливо понимает – это конец. Не будет холлов Эребора. И не увидит он золотого века королевства гномов. Не увидит он счастливую улыбку матери. Не услышит больше вечное ворчание Торина о том, что наследникам – _не положено._ Ничего не будет, потому что сейчас он, Кили, пойдёт и умрет. Вот так просто. И главная его задача теперь – утащить с собой как можно больше грязных орочьих жизней.

А Фили…Фили снова придется его подождать. Совсем немного, возможно, только пару минут. По сравнению с пятью годами – всего ничего. Фили терпеливый, он дождется.

Кили знает теперь, _понимает_ слова брата – без тебя не бывает. И с криком бросается в бой, не разбирая дороги. Последнее, что он видит, когда меч Больга погружается в его тело – искаженное болью лицо эльфийки. Всё что угодно, лишь бы в свой последний миг не помнить мертвые глаза брата.

* * *

**Филикс и Киллиан**

Его зовут Кили. Киллиан. Киллиан Хэйс. Ему недавно исполнилось девятнадцать. Он поэт, художник и просто пройдоха – по крайней мере, если верить его отцу. Но банкирам, как известно, веры нет.

Кили пишет стихи. Про розы-мимозы, ночное небо и несчастную любовь. На самом деле он, конечно, никогда не любил. Или любил уже много раз. Смотря как посмотреть.

 Кили просто чувствует себя свободным. Его мотает по Европе, как дубовый лист в весеннем ручье. Париж, Берлин, Лондон.

В Париже красиво – дома все из одного кирпича, цветы на окнах и пахнет свежей выпечкой. Кили надирается там в хлам, пишет три портрета дочерей богатых купцов и, в скором времени, вынужден ночью бежать из города. Буквально выпрыгивать из постели одной из тех самых дочерей.

В Берлине тоскливо – серое небо, серые мостовые. Стихи выходят с трудом, пейзажи – серый туман да размытые пятна клумб. Кили уезжает оттуда сам, оставив городу на память три натюрморта и полтора портрета.

В Лондоне весело. Это, конечно, не родная Ирландия, но и здесь всегда есть, чем поживиться. Когда на его работы не спроса, Кили играет на фортепьяно в борделях. Один раз его даже пригласили опробовать орган в церкви. Выгнали, правда, с позором, ну да ему не привыкать. Можно было бы взять отцовские деньги, но это слишком унизительно и скучно. Отец, в итоге, почти умоляет Кили уехать из Лондона и не портить его репутацию. Как будто бы её ещё можно спасти.

Кили приходит в порт с твердым намерением вернуться в небольшой домик в Ирландии. И садится на корабль, идущий в Новый Свет.

А на корабле Кили встречает его.

Фили. Филикс. Филикс О’Лири. Сдвинутая на затылок треуголка. Кружевные манжеты белой рубашки. Золотые кудри выбиваются из наспех собранного хвоста. В глазах – синева полуденного неба.

Кили смотрит на него и видит силуэты гор, бесконечные зелёные луга и восход над дубовой рощей. Бурные реки, золотые груды и блеск сапфиров в свете Луны. Слышит звон стали, рёв дракона и хриплый, мягкий смех.

\- Киллиан.

\- Филикс.

\- Друзья зовут меня Кили.

\- Фили.

Кили жмёт протянутую руку и чувствует, как его грудь сдавливает железный обруч, так что ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Фили убирает тонкую прядь золотых волос за ухо, на его губах спокойная улыбка – на грани между снисходительностью и одобрением. Кили чувствует, как горят его легкие от нехватки воздуха.

Но всё, конечно, не может быть так просто. Кили любит свободу. Кили хочет дышать полной грудью, щурится от солнца и смеяться во всё горло. Пить вино пока не подогнуться ноги. Писать стихи, рифмуя кровь с любовью. Менять города, как перчатки – и пусть порой ему приходится ночевать то под открытыми небом, то в стоге настоящего сена.

Рядом с Фили ему нет свободы. Рядом с Фили он едва может дышать, и ни вино, ни тёплое пиво не помогают забыть пронзительный взгляд голубых глаз.

Это не мешает Кили проводить с ним непростительно много времени. Так много, что капитан корабля всегда точно знает, где найдёт своего первого помощника.

Они много смеются, ещё больше – говорят. И Фили всегда готов слушать его стихи – даже когда он пьян настолько, что не может вспомнить собственные строки и наугад подставляет слова.

Кили иногда хочет попросить его позировать для портрета. Вообще-то Кили может написать его лицо по памяти, ведь он видит его каждый раз, закрывая глаза. Но кажется, что с натуры – честнее.

Кили гонит от себя эти мысли, сминает бумагу с тонкими карандашными линиями, рвёт в клочья, превращая набросок в белые хлопья. И, выпив для храбрости бокал вина залпом, выходит на верхнюю палубу, где собираются более состоятельные пассажиры. Рыжая девица, старшая дочь корабельного доктора, лукаво улыбается ему и, шелестя юбками, проходит мимо, задевая бедром.

Её зовут польским именем Таврель, у неё медные волосы, зелёные глаза. Она пахнет хвойным лесом, горной рекой и имбирным печеньем. Кили пишет четыре её портрета и больше десятка карандашных набросков. Она приносит завтрак ему в каюту. Он не выпускает её из постели до полуночи. Она счастливо вздыхает, зарываясь пальцами в его отросшие тёмные кудри. Он пьёт вино прямо из горла, проливая немного на её белые груди, чтобы слизать тёмные капли языком. Она смеется, запрокидывая голову.

Кили выходит на палубу, разгоряченный, растрепанный, в штанах и криво застегнутой рубашке. Вокруг ночь, солёный ветер холодит кожу. Кили вдыхает полной грудью, его ведёт то ли от выпитого вина, то ли от простого и понятного счастья. А потом он оборачивается и видит стоящего у борта корабля Фили. В глазах у него – отчаяние. Кили вздрагивает – ему кажется, что где-то он уже видел этот взгляд.

Фили уходит, и они не разговаривают до самого Бостона. Кили изводит почти всю бумагу на незаконченные наброски. Таврель по-прежнему приносит ему завтрак в каюту. Кили каждую ночь выходит на палубу и часами вглядывается во тьму, пытаясь понять, отчего же так сильно ноет у него в груди.

 

Новый Свет не производит на Кили никакого впечатления, хотя за его картины там готовы платить порой целые состояния. Стихи, правда, никого не впечатляют, ну да куда им, невежам.

Кили возвращается в Англию, когда ему исполняется двадцать пять. В Бостоне он оставил множество своих работ, трёх лучших друзей и пару внебрачных детей. Отец-банкир качает поседевшей головой и, нахмурив брови, просит сына уехать уже наконец в домик в Ирландии. Куда он, собственно, изначально и собирался. Когда-то. В прошлой жизни.

Кили едет в Ирландию. Там он бродит по полям, стаптывая свои лучшие ботинки. Играет на органе в церкви. Пьет виски и цитирует Шекспира чаще, чем свои собственные стихи. И просыпается по ночам от давящего чувства в груди. Когда он задумывается, рука раз за разом выводит на бумаге один и тот же профиль. Кили уже не рвёт наброски – складывает аккуратно в кожаную папку. На будущее.

Они встречаются в порту Дублина, куда Кили приезжает по поручению отца. Первое, что он чувствует – нехватку воздуха в лёгких. Не вдохнуть – ни с первого раза, ни со второго. А следом в его поле зрения появляются золотые вихры, синие глаза и сдвинутая на затылок треуголка. Кили бросается ему на встречу до того, как у него получается нормально втянуть воздух.

Кили приглашает его в свой небольшой домик, а Фили смотрит с затаённой улыбкой и кивает в такт его словам.

\- Я зайду к тебе, когда вернусь из рейса, - говорит Фили, хрипло, будто после долгого молчания.

\- Я буду ждать, - кивает Кили, жадно вглядываясь в лицо, которое заполняет все его картины. Оно не изменилось ни на йоту.

И, в общем-то, всё могло бы закончится счастливо. Фили бы зашел, и Кили показал бы ему папку с набросками. Они бы пили вино и снова смеялись, как когда-то в небольшой каюте посреди океана. И Фили спросил бы _почему_ , а Кили спросил бы _за что._ И даже возможно, если бы они выпили достаточно, а ночь была бы ещё молода, они бы рассказали друг другу про сны. Про Синие Горы, про тяжесть мечей в руках и лука на плече. Про запах черной орочьей крови. Про вкус яблочного пирога. Про нежный шепот матери. И про всё то, что было с ними между жаркой летней ночью в Синих Горах и морозным утром в Эреборе.

Но счастливо всё заканчивается только в сказках.

Фили погиб в том рейсе – пираты. Неспокойные воды. Её Величество Королева. Раненый капитан – единственный выживший в ту злополучную ночь. Он притворился мертвым, получив удар кинжалом в селезенку. А потом дрейфовал с разоренным кораблем один день и две ночи, пока на них не наткнулось торговое судно, идущее по тому же маршруту. Именно капитан привез Кили весть. Кили был так потрясен, что даже не спросил, как именно капитан его разыскал – он стоял столбом и хватал ртом воздух, его руки против воли сжимались в кулаки. Капитан положил на столик в прихожей небольшой журнал в кожаном переплете и, склонив голову, вышел в промозглую осеннюю ночь.

Кили рычал в подушку и метался в лихорадке всю следующую неделю. А потом, бледный, закутанный в тёмный плащ, сидел на открытой веранде, забыв про холодный ветер, и читал, читал исписанные мелким витиеватым почерком страницы. А потом – всё по новой. Лихорадка, подушка, заострившиеся скулы и спутанные тёмные кудри.

С тех пор Кили молит о смерти. Он больше не рифмует кровь с любовью, сжигает все свои наброски. Зачем они ему? Он по-прежнему видит его лицо, стоит только закрыть глаза. Кили ходит с прямой спиной, кутается в чёрный плащ и почти никогда не разговаривает.

Он помнит – помнит? -  в прошлый раз было проще. Всего несколько минут, несколько минут он прожил в мире без Фили. В этот раз ему приходится ждать несколько месяцев. Тяжелых, долгих месяцев. Но смерть находит его, в итоге. Или он её.

Киллиан Хэйс, великий поэт своего времени, не менее великий художник, умирает на поле боя. Первая Мировая. Кили не знает, что она только _первая_. Ему плевать, за кого и против кого. Руки привычно держат оружие, хотя оно и отличается от когда-то родного тисового лука. И жалости в Кили – ни капли.

Когда в его тело погружается вражеская пуля, сминая ткани и разрывая кости, он закрывает глаза и снова видит улыбающееся лицо Фили. Пускай и всего на мгновение.

* * *

**Филипп и Киллиан**

Его зовут Кили. Киллиан. Киллиан Тёрнер. В честь какого-то очередного великого. Ему почти двадцать семь. Он работает барменом в небольшом пабе со странным названием _The_ _Jersey_ _Lily_ , 193 по Уайтледиз-Роуд. Бристоль. Англия. Кили разливает пиво по высоким бокалам, виски – по небольшим пузатым стаканам. Раскладывает солёные крендельки по корзиночкам. Полирует барную стойку до тех пор, пока поверхность не начинает скрипеть.

Кили живет здесь же рядом – за угол, пройти три поворота, налево и перейти дорогу. Обшарпанный розовый дом с большими окнами и плоской крышей. Краса и гордость Бристоля.

Его соседка Энни постоянно мёрзнет и тащит домой всех, кто посмотрит на неё несчастными глазами – котят, щенят, ёжиков и, иногда, бедных уличных музыкантов. Его сосед Джордж страдальчески вздыхает, водит животных к ветеринару, расклеивает объявления о пропаже и поит горячим кофе очередного озябшего гитариста.

Кили делает по утрам сэндвичи, по вечерам – либо торчит в пабе, либо лежит на диване в гостиной и читает книги. О приключениях, сражениях, великих битвах. И иногда – по экономике. Слушает музыку. Ходит в ближайший парк. Даже бегает там по выходным. Чаще всего – от соседской собаки.

А иногда Кили выбирается в центр, гуляет по мощеным улочкам, курит и заглядывает в лица прохожих. Просто так, безо всякой цели. И каждый раз, когда он натыкается на светлые волосы или голубые глаза – у него колет в солнечном сплетении. Он не знает, почему так.

Кили видит сны. Мутные, сбивчивые, но всегда совершенно волшебные. Ему снятся Синие Горы, ласковые материнские объятия, тяжесть молота в руке и ледяные воды бурной реки неподалеку от дома. Ему снятся зелёные холмы Ирландии, белоснежные паруса, рокот волн и кислый вкус дешевого вина. После таких снов Кили лежит несколько минут в полумраке спальни, невидяще таращится в потолок, часто-часто моргает и пытается понять, где именно он находится. И родные стены кажутся на мгновение чужими.

Кили бы так и жил себе дальше, если бы не одна случайность. Вообще, именно случайности всегда двигают мир. Таблица Менделеева, пенициллин, целлофан. Небьющееся стекло. Картофельные чипсы. Америка. Их с Фили встреча в солнечный полдень на площади Королевы.

Кили стоит у входа в небольшой сквер в центре площади, пьёт кофе из высокого бумажного стаканчика с фирменным логотипом и ждёт Джорджа. Тот опаздывает – как всегда, - и Кили, лениво привалившись к кованой ограде, задумчиво вертит в пальцах сигарету, силясь вспомнить, куда дел зажигалку, и привычно разглядывает толпу. А потом – будто солнцем по глазам, - видит его.

Фили. Филипп. Филипп Андерс. Архитектор. Он выходит из своего офиса с большой чертежной папкой наперевес. Кили замирает, не донеся стаканчик до губ. Фили видит его, даже так, через дорогу. Поворачивается вдруг, будто примагниченный, и смотрит Кили прямо в глаза. И на лице у него вихорь эмоций, основная из которых – узнавание. И Кили зеркалит её в точности – насколько вообще можно узнать человека, которого видишь первый раз в жизни. Кили подается вперед всем телом, сигарета выпадает из ослабевших пальцев. А Фили вдруг досадливо кривит губы и, отвернувшись, сворачивает в ближайший переулок. Вот просто так, не дожидаясь. А Кили остается стоять столбом, пока в него не врезается рыжеволосая девушка, задевая занесенную руку, отчего весь кофе оказывается у него на куртке.

Девушка шумно, многословно извиняется, касается мокрого пятна на его груди тонкими пальцами, заглядывает в глаза. В её голосе Кили на мгновение слышится что-то знакомое, и в голову лезут мысли о лунном свете и далёком шепоте звезд. Но солнце греет теплее, нужнее, поэтому Кили лишь зябко поводит плечами и отстраняется от незнакомки, мягко отводит её руку, не смотрит на её лицо. Девушка, вздохнув, отходит в сторону, а Кили снова жадно вглядывается в толпу. И появление Джорджа – запыхавшегося, в распахнутой куртке и сбившейся на затылок шапке, - не помогает ему отвлечься от.

У судьбы вообще своеобразное чувство юмора. Кили прожил почти двадцать семь лет с дырой в груди – по форме она отдаленно напоминала то ли человека, то ли сказочного гнома, и веяло от неё еловой хвоей, расплавленным металлом, морской солью и старыми чернилами. Кили сначала страдал из-за неё, потом пытался игнорировать, а потом долго, старательно учился с ней жить. И всё для того, чтобы теперь натыкаться на Фили на каждом чёртовом шагу.

Да, судьба отменно умеет шутить, поэтому теперь, когда Кили знает, кого он искал всю свою жизнь, кого высматривал в толпе, этот кто-то встречается ему по поводу и без. В баре, в магазине канцтоваров, в супермаркете у стойки с баклажанами, на концерте малоизвестной группы. Чёрт подери, они сталкиваются даже на похоронах. У Кили каждый раз сбивается дыхание, а Фили смотрит на него потемневшими, как море в шторм, глазами и никогда, никогда не подходит близко. Не отвечает на приветствия. Не слушает попытки заговорить. Лишь смотрит – тяжело, внимательно, так что Кили чувствует, будто у него в лёгких булькает мутная солёная вода, не давая вдохнуть.

Кили срывается промозглым мартом. На улице накрапывает мелкий, но неприятный дождь, серое небо висит совсем-совсем низко, придавливая крыши домов и верхушки голых, потемневших от влаги деревьев. Кили, промокший и уставший хуже, чем после дня беспрестанной работы в кузнице, вваливается в свой паб за полчаса до полудня. Да, он один из тех людей, которые даже в свой законный выходной ходят на работу, потому что находится одному в сумеречном доме, когда Энни уехала к родителям, а Джордж сбежал на свидание ещё два дня назад – невыносимо.

Кили стоит посреди зала, с кончиков намокших волос скатываются капли воды, зелёные митенки на руках неприятно колют нежную кожу на запястьях. Кили поворачивается к барной стойке, а за ней сидит Фили. В чёрной рубашке, с приглаженными гелем волосами. В руках у него запотевший бокал с пивом, едва тронутый. А рядом – шикарная брюнетка. Кили не видит её лица, потому что она – не имеет значения. Весь чёртов мир не имеет значения, ведь Фили хоть и шепчет что-то девушке на ухо, скользя губами по теплой коже скулы, смотрит прямо Кили в глаза. Цепляет опять, пришпиливает, как бабочку булавкой. Кили чувствует, как у него слабеют колени.

А потом всё происходит как-то само собой. Инстинкты, выращенные, выпестованные годами, десятилетиями включаются тогда, когда сознание почти готово скрыться в темноте. И плевать, сколько там прошло жизней. Кили подходит к нему в два размашистых шага, хватает за плечо, впиваясь пальцами так, чтобы точно остались синяки, и, сдёрнув с высоко барного стула, тащит Фили прочь. Как тащил когда-то давно, в далёкой, полустёртой из памяти жизни. И он не видит ни удивленных лиц патронов, ни возмущенной гримасы брюнетки, ни стен паба, зато чувствует прохладный горный ветер в волосах, высокую траву, которая задевает кончики пальцев, слышит хруст веток под ногами – они всегда предпочитали выяснять отношения в этой рощице, где им никто не может помешать.

\- Двадцать семь грёбанных лет! – рычит Кили, буквально впечатывая Фили в стену безликого дома.

\- Господи, ну почему они всегда должны быть рыжими! – вторит ему Фили, и голос у него абсолютно такой же, каким Кили его запомнил.

 

Вокруг них шумит промозглый Бристоль, Фили дергает плечами под порывами холодного ветра, намокшая рубашка липнет к спине, а глаза у него голубые-голубые, как сапфиры, застрявшие в чешуе дракона. Как небо над морем после шторма. И Кили никогда раньше так сильно не радовался тому факту, что до его дома от паба меньше десяти минут ходьбы.

Они занимаются сексом. Кили помнит, _знает_ , что когда-то это был почти священный акт, в котором физические потребности смешивались с одуряющей, плавящей любовью. Акт, который можно описывать только возвышенными словами. Пальцы мешались с клятвами, жар языка затмевал жар признаний. И в солнечном сплетении всегда было тесно.

Сейчас же они занимаются самым настоящим, приземленным сексом. Фили кусает его за губу до крови, сжимает бедра до синяков, тянет за кудри так, что на глаза наворачиваются злы слёзы. Кили впечатывает его во все стены по дороге в спальню, рвёт пуговицы за рубашке, впивается в его шею, оставляя малиновые, неровные пятна. Фили роняет его на кровать, устраивается на его бедрах, держит запястья, не давая пошевелиться. И Кили чувствует рваное дыхание на своих губах, а под спиной у него вытоптанная трава тренировочной площадки, ветер треплет лезущие ему в глаза золотые косы, а вдалеке слышится недовольный рык…как же его звали? Но Кили не успевает додумать, потому что Фили накрывает его губы своими, а горячие пальцы, отпустив его запястья, вступают в неравную схватку с его ремнём.

 А дальше всё немного в тумане, в котором реальность мешается с воспоминаниями. И Кили на мгновение задерживает дыхание, испугавшись неизбежности сравнений, но все эти глупости отходят на задний план, когда Фили разводит его ноги, осторожно, неожиданно нежно касаясь языком его напряженного живота. И – ниже. И Кили откидывает голову на подушки, выгибается дугой и видит перед глазами огненные всполохи.

 

У судьбы по-прежнему своеобразное чувство юмора, поэтому Кили просыпается в одиночестве. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывают 5 утра. За окном серый Бристоль. Дождь продолжает накрапывать. Кили садится на кровати и утыкается лбом в согнутые колени.

За эти двадцать семь лет Кили неоднократно пытался убежать от себя. Он и родился-то не в Бристоле, а в не менее промозглом Дублине. И с тех самых пор, как научился ходить, он всё пытался сорваться с места. Подальше от матери, от учителей, от начальников. От себя. Только вот оказывался всегда в проигрыше. Но пытаться не переставал, поэтому нет ничего удивительного, что, немного придя в себя и старательно сосчитав все синяки на своём теле, Кили отпрашивается с работы, закидывает в машину полупустую сумку с вещами первой необходимости и уже через полчаса оказывается на трассе, ведущей из Бристоля в никуда.

Как у любого человека, который имеет дурную привычку бегать от трудностей, у Кили есть любимое место. Утёсы на краю вселенной, где когда-то располагался знаменитый Замок Мэн, а теперь росла зелёная трава, кое-где встречались редкие кусты вереска, а волны внизу оглушали своим грохотом уже на подъезде. Двести миль от Бристоля по ровной трассе и ещё две по убитым тропинкам, растекавшимся от слишком обильных дождей.

Кили бросает машину и, захватив лишь фляжку с виски и пару бутербродов, начинает свой долгий и муторный спуск. Внизу, у самого подножья утёсов, есть небольшая полоска каменистого пляжа. В это время года волны туда не достают, но всё равно не каждый осмелится подойти так близко к неуправляемой стихии. Кили осмеливается, у него вообще всё плохо с инстинктом самосохранения.

Он так и сидит там, до самого заката, на большом плоском камне. Солёные брызги попадают на лицо и волосы, но Кили не привыкать. Лучше так, чем этот бесконечный моросящий дождь Бристоля. Бутерброды заканчиваются быстро, зато фляжки хватает надолго. Кили лениво теребит край потёртых зелёных митенок и курить вторую сигарету подряд. А что ещё остается делать, когда ты наконец-то прибежал туда, куда стремился всю свою жизнь, но оказалось, что тебя там никто не ждёт?

Шум чужих шагов прячется за шумом волн. Кили просто чувствует вдруг, что он теперь не один.

\- Я знал, что найду тебя именно здесь, - раздается за его спиной знакомый голос. Кили прикрывает глаза и не сдерживает улыбку. Его брат – брат? – всегда был склонен к некоторой драматичности. И жизнь в море ничуть не убавила его пыл.

\- Теперь всегда будет так? – спрашивает Кили, чуть повернув голову. Улыбка вдруг становится тяжелой, как камень на шее.

\- Так? – эхом отзывается Фили, садится рядом, приваливается плечом к плечу.

\- Я теперь всегда буду умирать дважды? – голос Кили вдруг звучит совсем по-детски, немного обиженно и очень несчастно.

\- Это твоя судьба, как младшего, - пожимает плечами Фили. Ветер треплет его короткие, всё ещё слишком короткие волосы, золотая прядка мажет Кили по щеке.

\- Незавидная судьба, - против воли капризно тянет Кили, чувствуя себя так, будто ему снова двенадцать.

\- Моя не лучше, - вздыхает Фили и на вопросительный взгляд поясняет. – Я пять лет прожил в мире, где тебя не было _вообще._ И живу так каждый раз снова и снова.

\- Зато всегда _вместе,_ – Кили поворачивается к нему всем телом, заглядывает в ослепительно-синие глаза.

\- Вместе, - согласно кивает Фили и улыбается так, что Кили кажется, будто из-за серых туч вышло наконец-то солнце.


End file.
